He Stepped Aside
by Monkeysbrock
Summary: What happened after Chris stepped aside to let Lorelai into his apartment in the season finnale. Rated T for mention of alcohol and kissing. ONE SHOT.


**Summary: What happened after Chris stepped aside.**

**A/N: Just a random idea I got I don't usually write Chris/Lorelai's I don't really like Chris but this is what I think happened.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the first five seasons of Gilmore Girls on DVD

* * *

**

"_I'm having a really bad night. I just don't want to be alone." Lorelai said on the verge of crying. Chris moved aside and let her inside. _

Lorelai steps inside slightly disoriented Chris seeing her distress gently guides her to his couch. Lorelai takes a seat and her tears start again, she attempts to pull her passé sweater around her. Chris picks up the blanket on the couch and puts it over her shoulders; she then pulls the blanket around her.

"Lor?" Chris asks uncertainly.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Lorelai asks looking up at Chris. "Something strong please" Lorelai asks pleadingly.

"Sure" Chris says and walks over to a cabinet taking out a key he opens it up to reveal a stocked bar. "Gin?" he looks at her and she shakes her head no. "Rum?" Lorelai again shakes her head no. Chris looks back into his cabinet, and then slightly smiling he takes out a bottle of tequila and shot glasses. After locking the cabinet back, he walks back to the couch and sets down the tequila and shot glasses on the coffee table. As he pores the tequila Lorelai looks at him and gives him a small sad smile. She reaches over and takes a shot. Chris mimics her actions and then pores more. Eventually after continuing this pattern with Lorelai having a few more drinks than Chris, Lorelai is tipsy and starts babbling.

"He said no." she states and starts crying again. Chris looks at her confused. "I mean he said yes last year but now he said no." Lorelai says and pulls the blanket she still has around her shoulders tighter. "So he has a kid! I like kids; I'm good with kids! Kids are safe around me. Engagements are supposed to be stable and permanent till marriage. I loved him. He was the one I was supposed to be with." Lorelai's tears starts falling faster as she says this she takes another shot. After she started talking about engagement Chris realized in the time of her rant what was going on and had taken two more shots, it was going to be a long night.

"I asked him to marry me! He said yes! Remember he said yes. Then I went and found that stupid dress and planned everything. EVERYTHING! June third that was it. It was going to be great. A church, flowers, a hall, a carousel, perfect. Then he has a daughter. He never told me! Well he just found out. Hut he didn't tell me until 3 months later. Three months! So we put off the wedding so he could get used to the kid. Then I throw the kid a wonderful birthday party and her mom freaks out. Apparently I'm no supposed to know this kid. She messes with my mind and tells me that engagement isn't stable only marriage is. So I ask Luke to elope. I tell him it's now or never. He said No!" Lorelai took tow shots and was crying very hard by now.

"So I came here. What the hell am I doing here? I shouldn't be here. I've got to go. Lorelai drops the blanket and attempts to sand up and walk away but she stumbles and Chris catches her.

"Lor, come on" he says hugging her and sitting her back down of the couch still hugging her, she lays her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Like did that Lor." Chris says. Lorelai is silent after this statement. "You don't deserve that; you deserve better."

"She bought us a house," Lorelai states.

"What?" Chris looks confused.

"My mom, she bought us a house. She bought Luke and I a house in Stars Hollow," Lorelai explains, Chris hugs her closer.

"Then there is you. You were always good to me. You would have been there if Sherry hadn't been pregnant. You always wanted to stay. But I always pushed you away. You weren't read to be a father or a husband. But look at you now. So much has happened. You are great to Gi Gi and you would have been a great husband to Sherry. I missed you Chris, Lorelai states. Suddenly she looks up at him and starts kissing him. The kiss gets deeper and they start going to the bedroom.

Chris suddenly comes to his senses. "Lor, are you sure. " He asks, he wants this he knows, but they are both drunk and Lorelai is upset over Luke. He doesn't want her to do something she will regret in the morning.

"Just tonight," she replies and they fall onto the bed.

* * *

**Sprite obey your thirst  
****Submit obey your buttons**


End file.
